cfg_streamsfandomcom-20200214-history
GM Mode
BACK TO HOME 1st Official GM Mode Draft: It was announced that Austin and Gabe would be running 2006 WWE. Austin took charge of RAW, while Gabe took on the role of owner of SmackDown!. Gabe also announced that Nate would officially have a job as his Assistant General Manager. Gabe and SmackDown! gained the first pick in the draft, taking the Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels. Below is the full draft results: ''SmackDown! (Gabe): # Shawn Michaels # Tazz # Eric Bischoff # The Hurricane # Big Show # Charlie Haas (released beginning of Week 5) # Theodore Long # Chrisitan # Danny Basham # Eugene # Joy Giovanni # Shelton Benjamin # Paul London # Orlando Jordan # Khosrow Daivari # Jerry Lawler # Michael Cole # Rob Van Dam # Mr. McMahon # Scotty 2 Hotty # Chris Jericho (signed beginning of Week 5) RAW (Austin): # Jonathan Coachman # Jim Ross # Batista # Steven Richards # Robert Conway # Chris Benoit # Tajiri # Doug Basham # Edge # Heidenreich (released Week 4) # Lillian Garcia # Stacy Keibler # Chris Masters # Muhammad Hassan # Spike Dudley (released Week 4) # Rene Dupree # Randy Orton # Tony Chimel # Sylvan Grenier # JBL # Trish Stratus (signed Week 4) # Ric Flair (signed Week 4) (*Both brands decided to keep all of their titles vacant heading into Week 1) Week 1:https://youtu.be/hcMyM4_hyL8 'RAW: April 1, Location: Albuquerque, New Mexico GM Austin started the booking meeting not knowing the difference between the top of the card and the bottom of the card. *Match 1: Sylvan Grenier defeated Chris Benoit and Heidenreich *Match 2: WOMEN'S TITLE: Stacy Keibler defeated Lillian Gracia *Match 3: IC TITLE LADDER MATCH: Steven Richards defeated Jonathan Coachman After the match, GM Austin was seen visibly upset that Coach lost his match *Match 4: WORLD TAG TEAM TITLES: La Resistance (Rob Conway and Rene Dupree) defeated The Oklahoma Buzzsaws (Tajiri and Jim Ross) *Match 5: Masterlock Challenge: Tony Chimel defeated Chris Masters *Main Event: WWE CHAMPIONSHIP OVER THE TOP ROPE BATTLE ROYAL: Edge defeated Randy Orton, Spike Dudley, Batista, JBL and Muhammad Hassan '''SmackDown!: April 5, Location: Charleston, West Virginia *Match 1: US TITLE: Paul London defeated Eugene, Shelton Benjamin and Daivari *Match 2: Scotty 2 Hotty w/ "his main squeeze" Joy Giovanni defeated Danny Basham *Match 3: TLC Match for both the CRUISERWEIGHT TITLE & the right to win the Monday Night Wars: Eric Bischoff defeated Vince McMahon After the match, Nate was very pleased with Eric's win *Match 4: WWE TAG TEAM TITLES: Team SuperHigh (Hurricane and RVD) defeated the SmackDown! Commentary Team (Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler) *Match 5: Orlando Jordan defeated Shawn Michaels After the match, Gabe claimed that OJ was getting the main event rub after signing the longest and most lucrative contract in SmackDown! history *Main Event: WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT TITLE: Charlie Haas defeated Christian, Tazz and Teddy Long Week 1 Fan Change: Monday Night RAW +120,000 (Note: Austin proceeded to say, "it is a win/loss league baby.") Raw Rating: 1 star out of 5 SmackDown! Rating: 1/2 star out of 5 Week 2: 'RAW:' April 8, Location: Columbus, Ohio Before the show began, GM Austin genuinely forgot that Randy Orton and JBL were even employed to Monday Night RAW, despite the fact that they only just signed to RAW one week ago. *Match 1: JBL and Muhammad Hassan defeated Jonathan Coachman and Heidenreich (Note: Austin could not come up with a single PG name for either of these teams.) *Match 2: The Much Hyped RAW Debut of "The Big Doug":'' Doug Basham'' defeated Sylvan Grenier *Match 3: #1 CONTENDER FOR WORLD TAG TEAM TITLES: The Canadians (Chris Benoit and Steven Richards) defeated The Oklahoma Buzzsaws (Tajiri and Jim Ross) Steven Richards is from Philadelphia, PA, but Benoit convinced him to relocate and he now resides in Toronto, Canada. *Match 4:'' Lillian Garcia'' defeated Stacy Keibler *Match 5: Hardcore Masterlock Challenge: Chris Masters ''defeated Tony Chimel Before the match, Tony Chimel came out to the ring and announced this match as a "Gravy Bowl Match." *Main Event: Steel Cage Match for WWE TITLE: ''Batista defeated Edge'c' 'SmackDown!:' April 12, Location: Bismarck, North Dakota *Match 1: Table Match #1 CONTENDER FOR WORLD TITLE: The Big Show defeated Eugene *Match 2: WWE TAG TEAM TITLES:'' Team SuperHigh''c (Hurricane and RVD) defeated American Alpha (Shelton Benjamin and Paul London) *Match 3: First Blood Match:'' Tazz'' defeated Theodore Long *Match 4: #1 CONTENDER FOR CRUISERWEIGHT TITLE: Christian ''defeated Daivari Before the upcoming match, it was announced publicly that Scotty 2 Hotty married his "Main Squeeze" Joy Giovanni over the last week. *Match 5: Handicap Match: Danny Basham'' defeated Scotty 2 Hotty & Joy Giovanni *Main Event: WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT TITLE: Orlando Jordan ''defeated Charlie Haas'c' and Shawn Michaels Following the match, RAW GM Austin was visibly unimpressed with Orlando Jordan's win. He stated that he didn't deserve his push. Even though his fans were proving to leave his show slowly this week. Week 2 Fan Change: '''Monday Night RAW' +80,000 Raw Rating: 1.5 star out of 5 SmackDown! Rating: 1 star out of 5 Week 3: 'RAW:' April 15, Jersey City, New Jersey *Match 1: TLC Match for WWE TITLE:'' Randy Orton defeated Batista'c and Edge *Match 2: Sylvan Grenier ''defeated Doug Basham *Match 3: 15 Minute Ultimate Submission Match for WOMEN'S TITLE: ''Lillian Garcia defeated Stacy Keiblerc' *Match 4: #1 CONTENDER FOR IC TITLE: ''Tajiri defeated Jim Ross This match was hyped up as the "Oklahoma Buzzsaw's Implode". Tajiri and JR were still on good terms and said they were still best friends after the match. *Match 5: Match 3 in the Best of 3 Masterlock Challenge: Hell In a Cell: Chris Masters defeated Tony Chimel *Main Event: Ladder Match for WORLD TAG TEAM TITLES: The Canadians ''(Benoit and Richards) defeated La Resistance (Dupree and Conway) © and JBL and Hassan Austin announced before the match that his tag team division was getting a complete overhaul and would be one of the main attractions on his Monday Night RAW. With this win, Steven Richards became the first double champion of the GM Mode series, currently holding the IC and World Tag Titles. 'SmackDown!: April 19, Location: Wichita, Kansas: *Match 1: Hell in a Cell Match: Rob Van Dam defeated The Hurricane Vince McMahon took it upon himself to be the special guest referee of this match. *Match 2: American Alpha (Shelton and London) defeated TNT (Tazz and Teddy Long) *Match 3: The Big Show defeated Joy Giovanni *Match 4: CRUISERWEIGHT TITLE: ''Eric Bischoffc '''defeated Christian *Match 5: ''Orlando Jordan defeated Shawn Michaels After the match, Austin gave Orlando Jordan his first compliment ever, referring to him as a "Beast" after this win. *Main Event: The Commentary Bucks ''(Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler) and Danny Basham'' defeated Charlie Haas, Scotty 2 Hotty and Eugene Eugene played the role of Joy Giovanni as she was not cleared to compete in this match after her loss to Big Show earlier in the evening. Scotty called Eugene his "makeshift wife". The SmackDown! commentary team also decided to change their name to the Commentary Bucks. Week 3 Fan Change: SmackDown! +70,000 (Note: This was the first time SmackDown! gained viewers.) Raw Rating: '''1 star out of 5 '''SmackDown! rating: 1 star out of 5 'Week 3 News:' -Raw superstar Edge sustained a minor back injury. Week 4: 'RAW:' April 22, Location: Bismarck, North Dakota: Before the show began, Austin and Gabe decided to both let Senahid try out for an assistant position on their show this week. *Match 1: If Tajiri wins, he and Batista swap title matches at Backlash:'' Tajiri defeated Batista (Note: This was Senahid's tryout match for RAW. Going into this match, Batista was set to face Orton at Backlash for the WWE Title and Tajiri was set to face Steven Richards for the IC Title at Backlash. Austin announced that if Tajiri was able to beat Batista tonight, they would swap title matches at the PPV.) *Match 2: Hardcore Match: ''Doug Basham defeated Sylvan Grenier *Match 3: Lillian Garcia ''defeated Stacy Keibler *Match 4: ''The Homeboiis ''(Jonathan Coachman and Heidenreich) defeated Jim Ross and Spike Dudley Jim Ross wanted Tajiri to focus on his WWE Title opportunity, so he decided to find a new partner this week. Spike Dudley agreed to join with him tonight. *Match 5: ''Robert Conway ''defeated Chris Benoit *Main Event: CHAMPION VS CHAMPION: ''Randy Orton defeated Steven Richards 'SmackDown!:' April 26, Location: Helena, Montana: *Match 1: 60 Minute Iron Man Match:'' Daivari defeated Eugene *Match 2: Fatal 4 Way: ''Scotty 2 Hotty ''defeated Big Show, Joy Giovanni, and Danny Basham *Match 3: WWE TAG TEAM TITLES: ''American Alpha (Shelton and London) defeated Team SuperHigh'c '(RVD and Hurricane) Paul London became SmackDown!'s first ever double champion due to this match holding both the United States and WWE Tag Team Championships. *Match 4: Last Man Standing Match for CRUISERWEIGHT TITLE:'' Christian defeated Eric Bischoff'c' *Match 5: First Blood Match: ''Jerry Lawler defeated Michael Cole (Note: This was Senahid's tryout match for SmackDown!. He stated that he wanted to book this matchup because quote, "I like seeing Michael Cole bleed!") *Main Event: Hell in a Cell for WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT TITLE: Shawn Michaels defeated Orlando Jordan'c' Week 4 Fan Change: SmackDown! +50,000 Raw Rating: 1 star out of 5 SmackDown! Rating: 1.5 star out of 5 'Week 4 News:' -RAW Superstar Batista suffered a sprained wrist. The injury is minor so he will not be out of action. -RAW resigns Batista, Chris Benoit, Chris Masters, Lillian Garcia, Muhammad Hussan, Randy Orton, Rene Dupree, Stacy Keibler, Steven Richards, Sylvan Grenier, and Tajiri to new contracts. -RAW has come to terms on the release of Heidenreich and Spike Dudley. -RAW has signed Trish Stratus and Ric Flair from Free Agency. Backlash: Brand April 28, Location: Akron, Ohio: *Match 1: Steel Cage Match: Sylvan Grenier defeated Doug Basham *Match 2: 20 Minute Iron Man Match for Women's Championship: Stacy Keibler ''defeated Lillian Garcia'c' *Match 3: WORLD TAG TEAM TITLES: ''La Resistance ''(Conway and Dupree) defeated The Canadians (Benoit and Richards)'c' *Match 4: ''Ric Flair & Jonathan Coachman ''defeated Muhammad Hassan & JBL Before the show on Sunday Night Heat, Jonathan Coachman was upset because his tag team partner Heidenreich was fired, Ric Flair stepped up to the challenge and volunteered to be his partner tonight. *Match 5: IC TITLE: Batista defeated Steven Richards'c' *Main Event: Last Man Standing Match for WWE TITLE: ''Tajiri defeated Randy Orton'c' Backlash Fan Change: RAW +500,000 Backlash Rating: '2 stars out of 5 'PPV News: -RAW Superstar Randy Orton and SmackDown! Superstar Daivari both sustained minor injuries. -SmackDown! resigns Orlando Jordan, Daivari, Big Show, Rob Van Dam, Scotty 2 Hotty and Shelton Benjamin to new contracts. -SmackDown! has come to terms on the release of Charlie Haas. -SmackDown! has signed Chris Jericho from Free Agency.